Dual-Wielder
by SasuSakuevaneva
Summary: He wasn't one to be into what the geeks were, but he must admit the game was addicting. MiniBlossom huh? Sasusaku


**A/N: Alright so here's an attempt at a somewhat true story. My friend Jake met this girl on a game online. Now most of you are probably like "Well he is probably going to get raped by a 60 year old man." But continue on with this story…well once I continue onto it and everything… But seriously don't judge him, she's a sweet girl and is super fun to hang out with. They've actually been together for two years now!**

**A/N: Alright here it is. Remember I do not own Naruto.**

The screen lit up his face, his eyes started to droop but he had to finish this boss. His health meter started blinking red, but one more blow and the Red Death would be down and out. His character jumped, swinging his dual wielded swords, but just as he was about to slay the red reaper, the click of the door opening startled him. Quickly he minimized the MMO and brought up his, suppose to be done, homework. He hurriedly typed in his name: _Sasuke Uchiha._

"Still working on your homework eh, little brother?" Sasuke's older brother Itachi put one hand on Sasuke's shoulder while looking over the other one. "What's that?" He pointed at the bottom of the screen where the window for the MMO Sasuke was playing was. "Are you…..are you playing a nerd game? Sasuke…." Then the older sibling started chuckling, which led to a full hearted laugh while clutching his stomach.

"No don't be ridiculous, the dope was over earlier and wanted to check out if his so called girlfriend was online. He must've forgotten to exit out of it." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and got up from the chair. He went over and pointed to the door. "Now get out and go brush your hair or something."

"Awe your no fun Sasu-chan." Itachi gave a pout and plopped on Sasuke's quarter worthy sheets. "Plus Mother Dearest has been calling you for about five minutes now." Itachi stretched himself bigger on the bed before rocking himself up. "She made spaghetti for you tonight so come down and eat." Itachi made his way to the door, before he stepped out into the hallway; he looked at the computer screen and chuckled before walking out.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke went back to his computer and brought up his previous screen. Putting his head in his hands, he then rubbed his face looking at the defeated dialogue box. Sasuke rubbed his eyes before exiting out of the game. He then followed his brother's trail downstairs.

Downstairs, he passed through the arch into the dining room where four servants were serving his family. He sat down and one of the girls came with a napkin and placed it on his lap. A plate and utensils were placed in front of him. The whole time he sat there, he didn't look at his older brother across from him. A big pile of spaghetti was set on his plate. Sasuke muttered his thanks and dug into the mountain. The only one talking at the table was his mother, Mikoto. She went around asking everyone how their day went, all she got in return was a soft mutter from both Sasuke and his dad, Fugaku. Itachi replied with his whole day from start to present.

"How about yours mother? I heard Yuma is having triplets, tell her I congratulate her." Once Sasuke heard Itachi start talking, he zoned out. All he can think about was a strategy on how to defeat the Red Death without having to sacrifice so much health. He's a solo character so the choice of a party is out of the question. An extra person only slows him down. Maybe he should just waste his money on some potions or something?

_20 minutes later…._

Sasuke sighed in defeat; he just spent 120,000 tokens on health packs. Suddenly a bunch of friend requests popped up on his screen. This is one of the many things he hated about being in a town. You have random kids who look at your level and want you to help level them up. If you can't do it yourself, then you just need to delete your account now. Leveling up is most of the fun. But of course Sasuke wasn't having fun on something so lame, you know? The raven haired boy declined all the lower level users and accepted those who were close to his level.

"Hey do you need potions?" A dialogue box flew up onto the screen from a user named _MiniBlossom._ Sasuke thought about exiting out but decided against it. Something was telling him to reply…

"Nah I just got some, thanks." He was going to spawn out into a dungeon but another box showed up.

"Oh sorry that was meant for one of my friends but I accidentally hit your name instead." Sasuke went to the bathroom then returned to responded to the message.

"It's fine." Once this message was sent Sasuke clicked on the map entering into a dungeon on his search for the Red Death. He stood at the beginning and equipped his best armor and dual swords. 'Here goes nothing…' he thought.

_6 hours later…_

"Damn it, motherfucking…son of a bitch…..!" Sasuke was freaking out for the third time that night due to the _Defeated!_ dialogue popping up again. He thought he finally got it when he saved his best move till the monster's health was blinking. Yet, once he was about to strike the damn thing went into its last stage, generating just a bit more health to make the move not as effective as he hoped. He had no other choice….

"So, since you have healing properties, do you think you might want to team up with me to defeat this small boss?" Sasuke sighed as his fingers ran across his keyboard. He wasn't one to ask for help but yet, this isn't really him….this is _ShadowHunter24_, so he can do whatever the hell he wants to.

Later _MinyBlossom _replied with, "Only if you help me get the hidden staff." Sasuke just sighed, he had no choice, all his friends on here wouldn't be able to enter the dungeon since they were just below the requirements. _MiniBlossom _was one level under him, she just made the deadline.

"Deal. Help me first, and ill get you that staff." The Uchiha looked at the game's built in clock. "Meet here tomorrow at 8 P.M sharp. If you're not here, the deal is off and I'll go get the hidden staff on my own." He waited for a quick response before he logged off

"Be there or be square, that's the motto. ;)" And with that he shook his head, clicking the Log Off button and shutting down the computer completely. 'MiniBlossom huh? Hn…." He turned off the lights and looked at the clock on his nightstand. _3:17_. Damn, he has school tomorrow….

**A/N: Alright so this chapter is a bit short but give me some time and I'll make them longer and longer, but only if you guys want! I need reviews and favorites and such haha! Anything helps! Plus don't be afraid to throw out a couple ideas, I have the basic plot in my head but I cant make this a hundred percent true because I don't want to describe my friend's whole life. His life is his life and I don't want to completely publicize it! **

Wielder


End file.
